


Peri's birthday

by BlueDoes2



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDoes2/pseuds/BlueDoes2





	Peri's birthday

Peridot walks in. (Steven) happy birthday peridot! (Steven) hey peridot look at the cake I made! (Stevens dad: Greg) WE made.... Well aanyway I have too go get some food we are out of everything now.


End file.
